MIB Noisy Cricket
(seperately) • (through MIB Special Agent Gear) • (through Superstars Weapon Pack) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Launcher}} Lulul image.jpg|Noisy Cricket Seen In The Shop. noi.png|The Noisy Cricket Seen Ingame. Nc.jpg|The MIB Noisy Cricket Movie Prop. Another Noisy Cricket Photo.jpg|A Photo Of The Noisy Cricket; Note: It Has 2 bullets Per Clip. cricket.jpg|Chase Using The Noisy Cricket. Cricket-0.jpg|Getting a double kills! Cjould have been.jpg|Almost a triple kills! Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.20.29 am.png|This weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.20.42 am.png|This weapons reload animation (2). The MIB Noisy Cricket '''is a Launcher Weapon added in the Movie Update. Strategy The '''Noisy Cricket is able to wipe out multiple enemies due to the multiple blastwaves that quickly follow behind, allowing even near hits to deal heavy damage. Although considered to be effective against multiple enemies, it struggles the ability to completely kill enemies with 15% or more health boosts. Another downside is that the sheer might of this weapon pummels you backwards, putting medals out of your reach and leaving you vulnerable for 1.5 seconds before you can retaliate; therefore, if you want to get the medal, when you're in front of one, remember to face your back against the medal and shoot, as your gun will propel you backward (but remember to not try this when there's enemy around you). In addition, the force of the weapon will increase the reloading time needed before you can fire yet another shot. Due to these downsides, a way to survive a fight between an enemy is to go behind walls as protection as the knockback will escort you to a safer place for a short amount of time. If lucky and durable enough, you can charge into a player wielding an explosive weapon and then shoot after he damages himself with his own explosion. It is also advised to fire at shotgun users at medium range as they will kill you while you are immobilized. So then you will fire the second shot which will kill the player before he manages to get to you. If at close range, use the knockback to confuse the enemy where you're at since you travel at a fast pace. Analysis 'Advantages' *The Noisy Cricket is able to damage multiple enemies due to the size of the rings. *Its projectile can pierce through enemies except if the center of the shot hits something. * The harsh recoil can be used to escape from a dangerous situation (e.g. being shot by the howitzer). * Can be buffed with 'WASP' Helmet, allowing it to kill in one shot at close range unless wearing relatively high health armor. 'Disadvantages' *Lacks the power to kill players with 15% health boost or higher. *Only has one bullet in a clip. *Damage decreases the further it travels. *Players may end up in unwanted places when knocked back such as Trap Medal placements. *Bullet speed is relatively slow, allowing the enemy to dodge it when at medium or long range. *You can't move for about half a second after you shoot, making you vulnerable to Snipers and weapons such as the Flare Gun and Dual Stake Launchers. Video History Trivia * The Noisy Cricket here seems to be lessened in fire power compared to the official MIB equivalent. **The actual Noisy Cricket can be seen obliterating a huge truck in the movie while the Respawnables version of the Noisy Cricket cannot kill a player with 15% health boost or more. **The weapon harsh recoil, in the MIB movie, can be seen sending the protagonist Agent J flying over a tremendous distance. However the Respawnables version only throws them back 10 meters while player's character uses their legs to recover from the recoil. *The Noisy Cricket before the Winter Wonderland Update had less power even if shot at point blank. Its damage output has been dramatically increased later, and then became a true 1-shot kill weapon. * It shares the same preview animation as the Pocket Pistol, Night Screech, Atarot Handgun, Fire Spitter and Dark Matter Gun. * In the early versions, the most common combination with Noisy Cricket is with the Exosuit in multiplayer. * Officially, the Noisy Cricket has that name because when it reloads after a shot, it creates a loud cricket sound. * The Noisy Cricket "bullet" has the form of a soundwave, most likely the cricket sound that it makes when it is shot. Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:MIB Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Men in Black Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons